Ash's Adventure Rewrite
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Ash has been keeping a secret from his friends. What is that secret? Can Ash protect his friends from an ancient evil? And will Ash be able to accept his fate in an ancient prophecy? Pokeshipping. One sided Mareshipping in later chapters. Will be from Johto to Unova.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my third story, a lot like my pokemorph story, but very different at the same time. I hope you enjoy. And yes, I do know that this isn't going to fallow the anime!**

Ash couldn't sleep that night, thinking of a great battle ahead of him. The Violet City gym leader, Falkner, used flying types, so it was going to be tough to win. Ash went through strategy after strategy, trying to find different ways to surprise Falkner and at the same time win. Ash's partner, Pikachu, was fast asleep, curled in a ball on top of Ash's pillow. Ash's close friends, Brock and Misty, were also asleep. As Ash looked around the room, Pikachu woke up, looked around, and, after seeing Ash pacing the room, muttered something like how trainers always get very antsy at the thought of a tough battle ahead. Then fell back asleep.

Ash looked around the room again and his eyes fell on Misty. Her beautiful face held a beautiful smile, like her dreams were happy and peaceful. He found himself wondering what her dreams were like and what she felt about him. Ash shoke his head in annoyance, he shouldn't think like that! There was no way that she would fall in love with him! But Ash was afraid that she would, in fact, love him, because he had already fell head-over-heals for her. He had broken the promise that he had made to himself years ago, and he remembered the day he made it so clearly.

_~Flashback~_

_"Wow, Father really did all that?!" a six-year-old Ash asked his mother. She had just finished telling Ash his most favorite story, the one about his father. "But what about Brother and Sister? Why couldn't they stay with us?"_

_"Well, they wanted to, but they had to make sure that Altomare would be safe from evil people so they went home," his mother explained._

_"Arceus must be really mad that I was even born," Ash muttered sadly._

_"Honey, you know that that isn't true. He just worries a lot," Ash's mother replied._

_"Well, I going to make sure that he never has to worry about that stupid prophecy ever again. I swear, from this day forth, I will never fall in love with anyone outside of the family," Ash swore, putting one of his balled up hands over his heart._

_~End Flashback~_

Ash laughed at himself for really thinking that he would hold to his promise forever. It had lasted about five years and then he met Misty, and fell in love. He had thought that in was a stage in life and would just go away, but it only became stronger.

Ash looked again towards the sleeping redhead and knew that his dense act was still working. He thought that if he acted so cut up and stupid, she might not gain the same feelings for him.

Brock and Misty didn't yet know where Ash really wanted to go on his journey, and he didn't plan on telling them soon.

He looked at the sleeping form of Misty again and felt a small twinge of jealousy. Misty would always be able to sleep at night with no nightmare to bother her, no secret to keep and no one to protect with her life. Ash, on the other hand, had nightmares most nights, was keeping a secret from his best friends, and was in an ongoing fight to protect those close to him. And one thought circled around his head all the time:_ I will never admit it._

**I hope you enjoyed. So what will happen next? What secret is Ash hiding from his friends? See for yourself next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter, and I's sure your wondering a lot. Well, a lot is explained in this chapter. Ash has now won the Zypher Badge and is going to get his Hive Badge in Azeala Town. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ash, Brock and Misty were on their way towards Azalea Town for the next gym. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder like always, his little back feet balancing on Ash's backpack. Togepi was in Misty's arms, calling out happily like always. Suddenly, Ash stopped in his tracks, sensing two auras moving towards them. Even from a while away, Ash could sense evil intentions flow the auras. Though he decided not say anything about it. When the auras were close enough, he suddenly reached behind him and grabbed the wrists of the hands about to steal their pokeballs.

Misty and Brock turned too look at what was holding Ash up and saw him tangling with two Team Rocket members.

"I could sense you a mile away," Ash yelled at the Rockets in his grasp, unaware that Brock and Misty were watching. When Ash looked over at his friends, he saw that they were watching and had most likely heard what he said. _Opps,_ Ash thought to himself. _I guess I'm going to have to explain that to them later._

After Ash let go of the Rocket's wrists, they put their backs together and recited their motto. Ash just listened with bored ears. (I'm not putting the motto in, it annoys me to no end.)

A battle soon fallowed with both sides releasing their pokemon. Ash, Brock and Misty were overpowered within minutes. Ash could feel his anger and hate rising to the breaking point when almost the entire team of pokemon on their side was wiped out. The Rockets had even unleased a Dragonite, a really rare dragon type. Almost all of the pokemon that fell, fell because of that Droganite.

"Well, it looks like you guys are down to one pokemon each while we have five. You guys are better off giving up," the girl, Cassidy, said in a bored tone, unaware of Ash's anger.

"Yeah right. Like we'd ever give up. And besides, you miscalculated on the team numbers. There's one more about to join the party. Right, buddy," Ash called, a mischievous grin on his face. Pikachu nodded, looking exited, and ran back over to him. He figured since he was going to have to explain the whole aura thing, he might as well do this.

"Um, Ash, what are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"Promise you two won't freak out or anything like that?" Ash asked his friends. When they nodded, Ash let the psychic wave that had been threatening to spill for days now flow through his body. After a moment, Ash started to feel himself change in the greenish-bluish light and he toke to the skies. Pikachu had climbed on to Ash's shoulder before the transformation and was now on his back. Ash could hear the thoughts going on in his friends' heads.

_Ash is a POKEMON!_ Misty was thinking.

_What is he!? _Brock was thinking at the same time.

Ash decided that he'd tell them one thing for now and explain the rest later. So, in answer to Misty's thoughts, Ash yelled into both of their heads, _"I'm a HALF-POKEMON!"_ Then they went on with the battle. Pikachu finally toke out Cassidy's Shuckle. Misty's Golduck took out the boy's Sandslash. Brock's Vulpix took out the Wingull. Ash toke out the Ninjask in a battle of speed and it was fun. Finally, there was only the Dragonite left. And Ash had a _great_ idea. _"Brock, Misty, call back your pokemon. They won't be able to do much to that thing,"_ Ash knew that they thought he had gone insane but complied, returning Golduck and Vulpix to their pokeballs. Ash then told his long-time partner to stay with Brock and Misty and rest up. He was going to battle the Dragonite alone.

Dragonite let loose a dragon pulse on command and Ash dodged with ease. He then let loose a dragon pulse of his own and it hit its target. The Dragonite yelled out in pain as the attack hit, then recovered on command and used dragon rage. Again, Ash dodged with ease wondering if it would be too easy to finish off the Dragonite but decided that he might as well. He started charging up an ice beam, knowing that it would finish the dragon and flying type and it did. After Dragonite faited, the Team Rocket members retreated.

Ash then flew down to the ground and transformed back to his human state. One look at his friends told him that he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Alright, Ash, spill the beans! Why were you a pokemon a few moments ago!? And what kind of pokemon was it anyway!?" Misty yelled at him.

"And what did you mean when you said that you could sense the Rockets a mile away?" Brock asked simply.

"Okay, okay, let's just start on the easiest to explain. The reason that I could sense those two was because I could sense their auras. My mother's side of the family are aura guardians. My father's side is a little bit more complicated," Ash explained. He hoped that they wouldn't ask anything else but, of course, he was wrong.

"So, how, exactly, are you are pokemon?" Misty just had to ask. Ash felt a small twinge of anger at being called a pokemon.

"I'm a HALF-POKEMON!" Ash yelled. Then shock filled his face as he realized what he had just said. He lowered his head, fear coursing through him at the thought of Brock and Misty leaving him.

Before he even knew what was happening, Misty went up and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what think. Brock had just been looking at them like everything was explained until he realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute! If you're half-pokemon, how did it even happen!?" Brock exclaimed.

"Well, that's a little hard to explain," Ash said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. But one look at his friends told him that there was no way to get away from explaining this. "Okay, fallow me. I dreaded the day that I had to tell you guys," Ash continued, walking to a deserted clearing in the middle of the forest that they were in. Brock and Misty shrugged and fallowed him, hoping that they could find their way back to the main road after they were done.

**Do you like it? In the next chapter, Ash will finally explain his story to his friends, Brock and Misty. And let me tell you, it's pretty sad. Anyway, review please. And I don't mind if you say that I am bad at writing, because you would be right! Just be honest! Also, what kind of pokemon was Ash? Only I know the answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hello and welcome to the third chapter of my new story. In the last chapter, we learned that Ash is half pokemon half aura guardian. Now we are about to enter the sad tale of Ash's weird family. And now, without further ado, here is chapter three!**

"Okay, can you just tell us about this, Ash? How did it happen? As far as I know, pokemon and humans can't have children together," Brock said.

"That's where everyone is wrong. Thousands of years ago, people and pokemon had many children together. But something happened and Arceus made it forbidden for people and pokemon to have any more children. The records of those children were destroyed and all of the children that were still alive were hunted down and killed," Ash explained.

"Why would Arceus do something like that?" Misty asked.

"It's not like he actauly wanted to kill all of them, Misty, but really he had no choice. But anyway, about fourteen years ago, a pokemon from Atlomare fell in love with a human after losing his mate. About a year later, Arceus fond out and summoned him. After seeing that there was no way to separate them Arceus offered to make that pokemon into a human so that they could have a child, but the child would still be half pokemon half human. And plus, the pokemon body and powers must die," Ash explained.

"So you were the child?" Misty asked, hugging Togepi close.

"Yep. Uh, Brock, what are you doing?" Ash asked, seeing Brock look through pokemon information books.

"Trying to find out a few things about a few of the pokemon that were in the battle, including you, Ash. But I can't find anything!" Brock said.

"Try this one, Brock. It has info on pokemon from Hoenn, where they're from," Ash said, reaching in his backpack ad taking out a book.

"Wow, you read, Ash?" Brock said, surprised. Brock and Misty had never seen Ash read anything at all.

"What kind of pokemon was your father, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I could show you that," Ash said as his eyes starting glowing bluish-white and he took a metal hold of the book that he had given Brock a few minutes ago, flipped through the pages until he found the right page and then showed the image to his friends. The looks on their faces were priceless. Looks of pure shock.

**Cliffhanger! Well, now we got most of Ash's backstory out of the way. How do you guys like it? And just who is Ash's father? That will be made clear in the next chapter, so please make guesses. I'd love to hear them, so please review them. It's going to take me a while to upload the next chapter for you, but I will! Read and review, as always, and please, you can comment on my horrible writing skills!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, I wanted to thank the only person that is reviewing by answering some of your questions.**

**First of, although you are correct that in the first chapter I made it seem like Arceus really did want to destroy the half pokemon, he really didn't. I'll explain in later chapters whose idea it really was.**

**Also on your guess, I'm afraid you only got it half right. Yes, Ash's father is a legendary, but not Articuno. He is not a flying type. I will give you the hints within the story that should lead up to the pokemon he became.**

**First, Ash mentioned in the flashback in the first chapter that he had a brother and sister. Second, when Ash revealed his pokemon form, it was through a psychic wave. Third, Ash took out the Ninjask in a battle of ****_speed_****. Fourth, Brock didn't have a clue what kind of pokemon Ash was!**

**To help with the search, I'd say to look at the legendary pokemon from the Hoenn Region. You'll find it there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of my Rewrite story. As you know by now, I had left only a few hints as to who Ash's father is. I would like to thank the only person who has very reviewed my story, ConstructCritical, for the wonderful words of encouragement. To be truthfully honest, I didn't think this story would be any good, but I am glad you liked it. Also, I am sorry to say that, once again, your guess is wrong. A Deoxys cannot learn dragon pulse. But don't worry, you will soon have the answers you want and deserve. I know that I have not posted on the site in a really long time, but I am kinda working on other stories. So, without further ado, I present to you, the fourth chapter of my story!**

"Your father was a **Latios**!" Brock exclaimed in shock and fear. Ash had to admit, he had also had been sacred to know the identity of his father, but it was nothing compared to the shocked and scared faces of his friends. Although Brock and Misty had never met a Latios, they knew that Latios and Latias were legendary pokemon. And legendary pokemon could kill a human if they were mad enough. Or if their children were hurt in anyway.

"So, not only are you half-pokemon, Ash, but your also half-legendary?!" Misty yelled, scared.

"Not so loud, Misty," Ash said, looking around and making sure that no one heard her. After seeing that no one had heard her, Ash sighed in relief and continued with his story. "So Arceus, although it pained him greatly, called upon an evil pokemon trainer with and Aerodatyl and Kabutops to go to Altomare and make something happen that would make people believe that my father had died, when in truth only his pokemon body and powers died. My father then lived life as a human and thankfully he already knew a lot of stuff so he wouldn't rise suspicion off of himself. About a year afterward, I was born, secretly, of course. Everything went great for the first few months, but then…." Ash trailed off, thinking about what his mother had told him. The bitter anger from even the thought of it made his blood heat up in pure rage and it took all of his will power not to transform again.

"What happened, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Some evil people came and tried to take me for some sort of 'experimentation.' My father managed to hold them up long enough for my mom and me to escape, but he couldn't survive the attack, and his soul was rebounded to his pokemon body and powers," Ash finished, his rage at those people boiling at his blood. How they had even found out about him was a great mystery, but thankfully they had probably thought that Ash was dead and had given up any kind of chase.

"Oh, I don't know what to say, Ash," Misty said, much sadness in her voice. After that, they decided to call it a night. And so, after dinner was done and the kitchen supplies were put away, they each went to bed in their individual tents.

**So, did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Please review and be honest with me. I don't care if you hate it just tell me! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, and welcome to the fifth chapter of my story. I know that you were all delighted when I finally updated, so here is another one. By the way, in answer to the only one who ever bothered to review, how Ash got Brock and Misty not to say anything is: a) they wouldn't anyway and b) he made them take an oath of secretcey. That will be explained in later chapters. And a few quick hinters.**_

_**a)**__** Gary and Tracey already know.**_

_**b) Ash can communicate with pokemon.**_

_**c) Almost everything that Ash did in Kanto were set ups. Pikachu actually would listen to Ash out of loyalty and Charmeleon never really start disobeying Ash. Although Charizard being lazy at the Kanto League was real. Ash never planned that.**_

_**So, on with the story!**_

_The air was crisp and cool as Ash, Brock and Misty continued their journey. Ash had won the Zephyr, Hive, Plain and Fog badges so far and was going for his fifth badge in Cianwood City. But right now, everyone was looking for a break. They had planned to have a vacation for about a week. Only problem was, they couldn't decide where to go._

_"How hard is it to decide where to go for a vacation, Brock? I mean, it's easy. We should head over to the Orange Islands for a bit. Me and Ash hadn't been there in a while, and you hadn't been there, so we should go," Misty said to Brock while hugging her Togepi. Brock was looking through a guide book of Johto, trying to find a good place for a vacation._

_"Misty, I really don't want to go back to the Orange Islands," Ash said. He really didn't. That place brought up some depressing memories. And Ash wanted to forget them._

_"Okay then, how about this? There's this city out near the water called Altomare and it looks fairly relaxing," Brock said, pointing it out. When Ash saw where it was, he knew that they had to go there. His city of birth, the place he would have been raised, the place his father died, and the place he wanted to go above all else._

_"Wow, sounds very peaceful," Misty said, forgetting about the Orange Islands._

_"Yeah, we really should. I beat that my brother and sister had been looking forward to seeing me after all of these years," Ash said._

_"Brother and sister?" Brock asked. Brock and Misty were still pretty shaken up about the identity of Ash's father, so it was understandable that they were pretty scared to know that Ash had a brother and sister that he forgot to mention._

_"Yeah. Don't worry though, both my brother and sister love to have fun. My brother is a Latios and my sister is a Latias. The only thing we're going to have to worry about is Bianca," Ash explained, thinking back to a conversation that he had with his mother a while ago._

_"Why do we have to worry about her? She won't know, would she?" Brock asked._

_"The thing is is that she knows about my father, brother and sister. She was raised with my brother and sister and she most likely heard stories about my father," Ash explained._

_"And why is she a problem?" Brock asked._

_"You see, she was never told about me. I mean, her grandfather knew my father very well, so of course he knows about me but he never told his granddaughter," Ash explained. He had been doing a lot of explaining in the past few months. He was starting to get tired of it, but it had to be done. After all, it's not like Brock and Misty knew that much about him. He had kept a lot of his life secret from them._

_"So, are we going to go?" Misty asked hopefully._

_Misty would want to go__, Ash thought.__ Though really, I can't blame her. The city, from my mother's stories, is really beautiful. But if we do go, I'll have to give Lorenzo a heads up that I'm coming. I'll have to ask mom if I can contact him._

_"Well, I say we go," Ash said. When Misty and Brock looked at him Ash continued by saying, "What? It's a place that's really important to my family. I've wanted to go there since I was little. And besides, I contacted Gary the other day and he said that he was in Altomare waiting for me."_

_"Alright, alright. Since this is the only place we can agree on, I guess we'll head there for the next week," Brock said, giving up. While Misty cheered at the fact that they were going to a beautiful water city, Ash just said that he had a few calls to make._

_In the Pokemon Center, Ash went straight to the videophones where he called his mother first._

_"Hey, mom."_

_"Ash sweetie. What's up with you and your friends?" his mother asked. After Ash explained the plan he and his friends had she was very happy. At last, Ash was going where he truly wanted to go. When Ash asked permission to call Lorenzo, she just said that it would be all right and gave him the number. After that, Ash called Gary to let him know. Then, he called Lorenzo and asked him to replay the message to Ash's older brother and sister, Austin and Annabel. It was agreed that Ash would meet his siblings in the skies after the boat lands in the harbor._

_After that, Ash went back to his group and told them the plan. After everything was settled, they all went to bed._

_**So, do you like it? Please review if you read this, please? I want to know how you feel about my story.**_


End file.
